


a couple's desire

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Domestic, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: here is some rarepair smut for my sweet binni who deserves it <3





	

“Babe, I just put fresh sheets on.” Tetsurou called forom the bedroom, making sure the bedding was perfect; there was something about freshly washed sheets that made sleeping all the better. And to think it was a weekend where he could sleep in all morning...he felt giddy at the thought. Maybe he was getting a bit old. 

 

Koushi didn’t respond, so Tetsurou decided he’d be the first to indulge; after undressing to just a pair of boxers, he slid under the warm blankets, back pressed up against clean pillows, and let out a content sigh. He set his glasses aside; there would be no time for reading tonight. Maybe if Koushi let him, he’d get to smooch his lover into the night until he felt tired. 

 

After a few minutes and Koushi still hadn’t appeared, Tetsurou thought about getting up. “Kou, are you coming to bed?” He asked louder this time, and actually got a response.

 

“Gimme a sec, Tetsu.” He heard a voice call from the other side of the door. Tetsurou felt at ease again and sank into the softness of their bed. After a few more minutes, the door to their bedroom opened and Tetsurou smiled. 

 

“Hey ba—oh holy.” Tetsurou cut himself off at the sight of Koushi strolling inside, closing the door behind him as he smiled devilishly. Tetsurou was not expecting his husband to walk in, only a silky red slip covering his body. His long, milky legs seemed to go on forever, darkened nipples poking through the lace material. “Sweet mother am I dreaming?”

 

“Mmm, nope. Not a dream.” Koushi teased as he sauntered over to the bed, swaying his hips ever so slightly as he did so. “I just...missed you.” He slowly draped his own arms around his waist. “It’s...been a while…” And after Tetsurou thought about it, they really hadn’t had an intimate moment in a while, maybe a month or so. In their younger years, they might’ve been at it almost every day. But with aging comes less stamina, less time to devote to one another...it really had been too long.

 

Tetsurou exhaled shakily, sitting more upright as Koushi climbed onto the bed to straddle Tetsurou’s thighs. “Oh babe...I’m sorry.” He whined, strong rough hands gripping gently onto Koushi’s hips, earning a gentle sigh from his lover atop him. Koushi settled on Tetsurou’s lap, grinding against the erection there. His lips curved in a smile. “Oh, you’re not wearing anything.”

 

“That’s kind of the point, Tetsu.” Koushi moaned as he found the perfect position to grind Tetsurou’s clothed erection against his own. “Ah...I missed this.” He whined, resting his arms on Tetsurou’s shoulders as he moved. One of Tetsurou’s hands snaked up Koushi’s bare back as he tilted his head up.

 

“As did I.” He cooed before locking his lips sweetly with Koushi, moving slow against him as Koushi continued to roll his hips back and forth, creating a delicious friction. “Ah, Koushi, I want you.” Tetsurou hissed between their kisses, his hand traveling back down his back and over the curve of Koushi’s bare cheeks. As he pressed his middle finger against Koushi’s already wet hole, his husband moaned, the feeling of being touched after so long seemingly electric. 

 

As Koushi ground his hips against his husband, Tetsurou was slowly opening Koushi up with his fingers, groaning at how tight he was, how easy it would be to just slip inside and take control of him. “Tetsu...please…” Koushi whined, leaning his torso onto Tetsurou and pushing his ass out so Tetsurou could angle his hips better. “I  _ need _ you.”

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Tetsurou moaned at the pleas of his lover, wasting no time in sliding his boxers down and rustling the silk fabric up so he could squeeze his lover’s cheeks. “Mmm, I missed this, Koushi.” Tetsurou groaned, guiding his cock with one hand against Koushi’s hole. “You ready for me?” Koushi responded with a whine and pushing his hips back on Tetsurou’s cock to get it inside of him.

 

And once it finally popped passed the tight ring of Koushi’s hole, both of them moaned at the feeling of finally becoming intertwined with each other. Koushi held on tight to Tetsurou, pushing his face into his chest. “A-ah...Tetsu...I forgot how... _ big _ you are…” Koushi whined, lifting his hips up slowly and easing himself back down with a low moan. “A-ah...I have no strength…”

 

“Don’t worry babe, I got you.” Tetsurou reassured the other, burying his face in the crook of Koushi’s neck as he gently rocked up into his lover, groaning each time Koushi’s walls sucked him in tight and squeezed around his length. “Koushi...mmm, you feel so  _ good. _ ”

 

Koushi felt overwhelmed as Tetsurou stuffed him, thighs quivering with each thrust inside. “Tetsu...it feels so good.” His lower abdomen ached with finally being able to experience that delicious pleasure he dreamed about. Finally,  _ finally,  _ he could have Tetsurou in his arms.

 

Tetsurou’s arms snaked back down to grab onto Koushi’s cheeks for more leverage, squeezing them every once in awhile.

 

“Ah, yes, just like that.” Koushi whimpered, tightening his hold on Tetsurou’s hair. 

 

“Oh?” Tetsurou grinned as he drew one hand back to lightly smack Koushi’s cheek, earning a delicious echo and a delicious moan from Koushi’s lips. “Mmm, you liked that?”   
  
“Y-yeah…” Koushi admitted shyly as he tried to move his hips again, moaning as Tetsurou spanked him again. “A-ah...Tetsu...I’m so close.”

 

Tetsurou grabbed both cheeks and spread them wide, shifting a little so he had a better angle. “Come for me babe.” He coaxed as he quickened his pace, thrusting into Koushi and grunting at how much tighter it got inside of him. 

 

Koushi dug his nails deep into Tetsurou’s shoulders, quivering as Tetsurou’s thrusts brought him closer and closer to climax. “A-ah...Tetsu... _ fuck me. _ ” He whined, latching his teeth onto Tetsurou’s neck as his husband quickened his pace. Koushi’s prostate was stimulated over and over again, the tip of Tetsurou’s cock brushing over it relentlessly until Koushi came with a scream, coming in ropes over Tetsurou’s chest, staining his ruby red slip.

 

He flopped onto Tetsurou, losing strength in his body as Tetsurou moved slowly, bringing himself close to coming. “Babe, you want me inside?” Tetsurou asked, holding his limp husband tightly in his arms. 

 

“Mm...fill me…” Koushi mumbled, breathing deeply into Tetsurou’s neck.

 

“Anything for you.” Tetsurou cooed, moving his hands to spread his husband’s cheeks apart again as he thrust at a comfortable pace, earning sweet whimpers from Koushi. Not long after, Tetsurou snapped his hips upwards, filling Koushi with his release, moaning loudly at how Koushi’s walls still clamped down on his cock so hard. “F-fuck...babe…”

 

Koushi managed to find some energy, moaning as Tetsurou’s cock slid out of him, cum dripping down his hole and onto Tetsurou’s lap. “So much for clean sheets.” He teased, sitting up and assessing the damage on his silk slip. Thankfully it was something he could wash easily...but for tomorrow. 

 

“Mmm.” Tetsurou hummed, admiring the flushed face of his husband, the sated feeling of his spent cock resting against his thigh. “Red suits you.” He murmured, leaning in to press kisses along Koushi’s freckled collarbone. 

 

“ _ You _ suit me.” Koushi teased, pressing his chest closer to Tetsurou so he could kiss and mark his pale skin all he wanted. “I knew from the moment we first met that red was my color…” He smiled as Tetsurou’s kisses trailed up his neck and eventually to waiting lips which welcomed Tetsurou warmly. “Did you know how badly I wanted you to fuck me while I was wearing your jacket.”

 

Tetsurou whimpered at that. “Babe, why didn’t you say so sooner?” He whined, feeling a twitch in his cock as his mind pictured the glorious scene of his husband riding him in his old Nekoma jacket. “It will still fit you…”

 

“You think so?” Koushi smiled, looking down at himself. “Hmm...want me to go get it?”

 

“Only if you’re up for another round.” Tetsurou teased, leaning back further against the pillows.

 

Koushi carefully climbed off of Tetsurou and off of the bed, sighing lightly as he felt more cum drip from his ass and down his legs, turning so his husband could admire the view. “This time I’ll ride you backwards, hmm? That way you can admire my curves.” He teased, running his hands down his waist before letting the silk slip fall to the floor, opting for Tetsurou’s old high school jacket.

 

“Fuck, that really does look good on you.” Tetsurou whistled at the sight, already feeling himself become aroused again. “I want to  _ spank _ you.”

 

Koushi visibly shivered at that, quickly leaving the closet behind and climbing back atop Tetsurou’s lap, this time facing away from the other. “If you do, I probably won’t last too long.”

 

“Me neither...I just love this view.” Tetsurou cooed, guiding Koushi’s hips over his cock and helping him slide back inside. The tightness was still there and Tetsurou felt a growing fervor as he gripped Koushi’s cheeks again before slapping them. Koushi moaned at that, using all of his remaining strength to bounce his ass on Tetsurou’s cock.

 

“A-ah...Tetsu...it’s too much…” Koushi whined, squeezing his cheeks as he kept rolling his hips. Tetsurou smacked them again, leaving nice pretty red marks on his freckled cheeks. “I’m gonna come again…” He whined, hugging Tetsurou’s jacket close to him.  _ “Tetsu…” _

 

Tetsurou came nearly seconds after Koushi’s plea, snapping his hips up again as he filled his husband for the second time. Koushi’s wet hole began to drip with the hot white milk, and Tetsurou watched as it slowly fell to his torso. Koushi then thrust his hips backwards, the length of Tetsurou’s cock against his sensitive hole.

 

It didn’t take long for Koushi to come, making sure to move the fabric of the jacket as to not stain it, not really caring about the clean sheets beneath him. He whimpered, moving enough to fall back on the clean side of the bed, pressing his spent, naked body against Tetsurou. 

 

Having come twice in one night after a while had made them both tired. “Tetsu…” Koushi whimpered, latching as many of his tired limbs as he could manage around Tetsurou. “I missed you so much…”

 

“Sorry, babe.” Tetsurou cooed, smoothing back Koushi’s hair, smiling as he kissed the top of his head. “But, you really do look good in red.”

 

“Especially  _ your _ red.” Koushi teased back though his voice was laced with drowsiness. “Mmm, thank you for this…”

 

Tetsurou chuckled. “You’re the one who dressed up like that and seduced me.” He moved briefly to shut off the light before coming back to his lover, his spouse, his everything. “Though you could seduce me in nearly anything.”

 

“And nearly nothing.” Koushi added, eyes closed but that dangerous smile back on his lips. 

 

“ _ Babe,  _ I’m too tired for round three…” He whined, snuggling closer and slowing his breaths. “But...maybe in the morning…”

 

“Mmm...with your cum still inside me.” Koushi added, getting closer to unconsciousness but his flirtatious tone still lingering. “If you wake up first…”

 

“Would you like to be greeted with breakfast first?”

 

Koushi huffed. “Ugh, you’re too perfect.”

 

“You’re the perfect one.” Tetsurou hummed, kissing his forehead for good measure. “Go to sleep babe; we have the entire day off...to ourselves.”

 

“We have to make up for all of the times we’ve been too busy or too tired…”

 

“Yes, yes, don’t worry.” Tetsurou smiled, hugging his husband close to him. “Sleep well, Koushi.”

 

“Goodnight, Tetsu. I love you.” Koushi murmured, already falling asleep on Tetsurou’s chest.

 

“Love you too, babe.” Kuroo echoed, taking a deep breath before falling asleep together with the one and only love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
